


Growing up Pup

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up as a war pup is hard especially when it comes time to stop being a pup and become a war boy. Volt is about to get hit with the harsh reality of not being a pup anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my children

In his life Six had been woken up many ways. The most common until recently was being woken up to the sounds of other war boys starting their own days saying their prayers to the holy V8. Once Blind had started sharing his stone slab of bunk with him he was used to being woken by his lancer wiggling around trying to get up without him noticing. (He always did, he was never the quietest) His lancer also once woke him up in the middle of the night drooling on his chest. As it was he had noticed a tugging at his arm and at first ignored it hoping whatever it was would go away. When it didn't after a minute removed his bandana from his eyes to look down at the disturbance. Volt, the war pup he had been mentoring, was staring up at him. By the look on his face he was not very pleased. Six automatically knew why. 

"Six! Six! I have been tryin to wake ya up for ages! Today is our day, come on." He said still pulling at his arm. Six squashed down the grin he could feel forming at the scared corner of his lip. He sat up and yawned calmly looking at the boy. 

"I have no idea what ya talkin bout Volt." The boy looked absolutely shocked. He dropped the elders hand quickly. 

"Yes you do! I know you do. You promised I could drive today." He said trying his hardest not to look like he was pouting but his mentor knew him better. 

"Course I knew. Big mouth like yours wouldn't let me forget about it." He said rolling his eyes as he got up finally. Volt perked up instantly despite the comment about his talkative nature. Six stood straight rolling his shoulders back, turning his head to each side until he heard the satisfying crack he was looking for. He tied his bandana back around his head tying it tight. 

"Have ya ate?" He heard the exasperated sigh at his side and looked over. Volt definitely was verging more on being a boy than a pup. Though he still looked like one with the small traces of baby fat around his ribs and cheeks. He knew that he was embarrassed about it by the way he painted his war clay along his cheekbones. He had told him before not to worry that his muscles would grow to be as chrome as his some day and flexed for him. However he was still much shorter than Six, most all war boys were. 

"I did checked the car too. Every bit of it, the engines, tires all of it! Come on, Stitches is waiting for us. I can't wait for you to see him in action Six. He's so chrome." He finished and Six could hear the admiration in his voice. He just continued fixing the spots on his face where his war clay had rubbed off in the night finishing with a long swipe between his eyes down the bridge of his nose. 

"I should know with as much as ya've been talkin about him. Come on then." He sat the small piece of scrap metal he was using as a mirror on a box in the corner of the room. When he turned around Volt had his arms crossed doing his 'not pouting'. 

"I don't talk bout him that much." He said quietly as they began walking down the hallway. 'That much' was an understatement. Ever since Volt had seen Stitches doing his training he had talked almost nonstop about it. The two had been friends since even Six remembered and had always assumed they would become a driver/lancer pair. But ever since practice runs had started for the next batch of pups Volt had seen him in a completely new light. His potential lancer was the best out of the group, which brought unwanted attention to Volt's best friend. Well, at least it was unwanted by him stitches was going be his lancer. 

Once they made it outside to where Six and Blind's car sat Volt was pretty much vibrating with excitement. He had driven before but it was always with help and under strict supervision. No war boy would stand to loose his car to any pup just learning. Now was Volt's time to prove himself. As he had said Stitches was there when they arrived staring off into the blank expanse of sand. He turned when he saw them coming giving Six a small head nod of acknowledgement. He was a few hundred days older than Volt and had started getting lanky. His paint changed almost every time Six saw him. 

"Right boys. It's time to see how you do together. I'll be there but I won't interfere. Ya ready?" He asked and his underling nodded eagerly. As he climbed on the lancers perch and then through the sunroof he noticed Volt give Stitches a shoulder bump on his way to climb in. 

Six sat back in the passenger seat with his hands behind his head. As soon as he car started he realized how odd it felt to not be driving his own car, to not have Blind behind him on the lancer perch. Luckily this was just a practice run and he'd have his precious back to him soon enough. They shot forward with a pleased noise from Volt who gripped the steering wheel tightly. Six glanced down quickly to make sure that Volt was only using one foot which was an improvement. The boys gloved hand reached over and shifted gears quickly opening it up more. 

"Buzzards." Stitches said from up above them pointing out to the west. It was the quickest the Six had ever seen them pick out a car on a practice run. It was as if they knew that it was Volt's first time with limited help from his mentor. The two spiked cars were approaching quickly. 

"Get ready. Ya gonna have to-" He said pointing out the window before there was a gloved hand in his face and a displeased war boy glaring at him.  
"I can do it Six!" He said in a matter of fact way. Six held his hands up and just watched. He really had faith in Volt but at the same time he knew that he still probably needed his guidance. He just had to trust him. There was banging on the roof. 

"Take me to their side." Stitches said in his usually calm manor. Volt nodded shifting gears once more. He turned the wheel just a bit more violently than needed, Six almost reached out and corrected him. There was no time as there was a buzzard on each side of them. Stitches went to work behind them and a few thrown lances later one of the spiked cars was scrap metal rolling behind them. Volt gave out a 'woop' drifting the car into the remaining buzzards side. Six knew that if he did it very many times they were going to blow a tire but stayed quiet. He trusted Volt and Stitches. Another hard bump to the other car and they were taking off in front of it. Six watched Stitches take a shot at the driver and get him almost right in the heart. The kid really was good, had natural talent. 

"Take us back towards the Citadel and we can do another loop." Volt gave him a grunt in conformation. This was the quietest he'd ever seen the kid. Maybe he should take him driving more often if it meant this much peace. Six sat back in his seat once more, a little calmer now that he'd seen what his underling could do. Then all at once Volt tried to turn the car far too quickly and lost control for just a second. Six reached out quickly taking it and straightening them back up. He was the first to notice Stitches was gone, thrown from his perch. 

"Stop Volt!" He said and held on knowing what was coming. The boy slammed on the brakes throwing them both forward. Six put the brake on once they came to a full stop. Volt was out of the door before the sand settled looking for Stitches. He was already back on his feet with a small trickle of blood coming from his head. Through his coughing up the dust in his lungs he heard Volt getting all overly worried over his friend. Six laid back in his seat taking a deep breath, at least the other boy hadn't gone off to Valhalla. Six got out giving Stitches a slap on the back as he went to the drivers side.  
"I think it's best if I drive us back to the Citadel." Six said getting in and waiting on Volt. He didn't want to look at the boy already knowing what he'd see on his face. He didn't talk the whole way back to the Citadel. 

-Later that day- 

After apologizing to his mentor Volt told him that he would repair any damage he had done to the car. Even as Stitches went off to see his mentor seeming as friendly towards him as ever he felt like he had let him down. He was going to prove himself as a super Chrome driver to his friend and had fucked it up. He was currently laid on the dirt more just sulking than fixing anything. 

"Hey, I heard about what happened today. Mediocre." Volt turned his head and another war boy, Slick was hanging upside down staring at him. The words said all at once in his twitchy voice just served to make him angrier. He pulled himself from under the car to the front end lifting up the hood. There was no way he was going to give Slick the satisfaction of riling him up. 

"I think tomorrow I'm gonna ask Stitches to be my lancer." Volt dropped the wrench he was holding. 

"You can't!" He yelled at the other forgetting his earlier resolve. Slick started to snicker. 

"And why not? He's not your property. Ya haven't laid your claim on him." He said and he was right. Volt hadn't even asked him yet let alone laid claim on him. He had meant to but had just never gotten to it. Or so he told himself. 

"No but I'm going to. He wants me as his driver." He said confidently trying to convince not only himself but also Slick. He started to walk away wanting to be done with the conversation. Besides it was almost time to find said friend and eat their second meal of the day. 

"There's no way someone as chrome as Stitches would want someone who can't even keep him on his perch." This was the last straw for Volt. 

He turned and took the first shot with his fist in Slicks face knocking him backwards. He even looked shocked at first which Volt would save as a happy memory for later. He launched himself forward elbowing the other boy which caused him to fall to the ground. Then started to roll around and Volt managed to get back on top. He started punching Slick in his face until he lost leverage and ended up on the bottom. Their power struggle lasted not much longer until Six was pulling Volt off of Slick, who was still swinging. He left him there for his own mentor to find. Six carried Volt inside the Citadel down one of the long halls down to his bunk room. 

"Hey, what did he say that got you all riled up?" He said finally letting him down. Volt wiped the blood that was coming from his nose on his pants and sighed before answering.  
"He said I was mediocre." He finally huffed out. Six took a seat on one of the boxes in the corner. 

"Is that it?" He asked and Volt took his spot beside him. 

"And that Stitches wouldn't want me for his driver." Seeing Volt be as quiet as he had been the whole day made Six feel weird. 

"Well, he obviously wants you for his driver. If he didn't he wouldn't have went with us today." Six said calmly. 

"But then I fucked up Six." He sighed and Six patted his head. He knew that Volt hated it and yet did it anyway. As he predicted he reached a bloody hand up to swat his away.  
"Ya didn't fuck up. You still have plenty of chances. All of us have fucked up at least a little before. I mean even the Imortan himself, probably. So you'll be alright" He said the last bit quietly. Volt looked at him with wide eyes. 

"I guess so. I just gotta claim him before Slick schlanger." He said rubbing again at the war paint smudged under his lip. Six knew it was still a bit early for him to be considering claiming anyone but he was glad it was Stitches. He just hoped it all worked out for his pup. 

-Even later that night- 

Most all of the other war boys had came back to their bunk rooms from their daily duties and passed out. Six after finishing patching up what Volt had missed settled down nicely while waiting for Blind. He knew that his lancer was probably finishing making sure his pups were all asleep. As if he had heard his thoughts the familiarly painted face popped up beside him. Blind wiggled up into Six's awaiting arms like his usual self. 

"Haven't seen ya all day. How'd drivin go?" He said rubbing his face against Six's chest. If he was made easy to anger Six would have already kicked Blind out a thousand days ago. He was the reason Six woke up almost every morning with smudges of the black clay from around his eyes all over his chest. 

"Good, for his first time. He threw Stitches and then got into a fight about it." Blind sat up a little looking at him with his concerned face. He shrugged as much as he could with Blind laying out on him. 

"It's better than some at least." Six liked his lancers always optimistic attitude even if it pissed him off sometimes. 

"That's what I told him. I think things'll turn up for the pup." Six said patting the top of Blind's head who actually enjoyed it unlike Volt. 

"Better than our first run." Blind smiled into his neck. 

"We're not talking about it." Six shut him down instantly. 

"Ya were so eager to show off for me." He countered giving his neck a lick as if it would make him want to talk about it. 

"Nope." He replied once again and it made Blind chuckle. Apparently the owners of the bunk above theirs was less amused as they heard them bang on the wall behind them. Six gave him a stern look but he paid it no mind wiggling even closer to him. 

"Ya were a worm in a past life. weren't ya?" Six asked in an annoyed tone then decided to shut up before they got in their own fight for not being quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: As of now in the story Six is 19, Volt is about 15, Blind is 17, Stitches is about 16, and Slick is 16. (this will obviously change)
> 
> 2: Blind is not actually blind as his name would suggest. He's actually mostly deaf but he reads lips well. If you actually want him to hear you you have to pretty much yell at him.
> 
> 3: Blind was claimed by Six when pretty much no one else wanted him as their lancer. (See above for reasoning) 
> 
> 4: Blind and Six have been partners (in every way) for about three years which is pretty good for War boys.
> 
> 5: Don't let this chapter fool you, it's gonna get dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is literally just about Six and Blind being big gay dads.

Six liked being a black thumb, loved working on cars all day long. It meant that he could keep his hands busy all day and feel like he was being useful. He had built the car that he and Blind shared from the ground up and messed around with it until it was absolutely perfect. He had even spent some nights up all night and into the next day working on it. Which was unexpected to his partner because he knew how much Six liked to sleep. If Blind spent his time doing the same work as Six he would know why he was so ready to pass out as soon as he laid down at night. Like he was now as Six wiped his hands on his bandana holding back a yawn. He stood from where he had been sitting on the sand raising his arms above his head and stretching. He didn't bother replacing his bandana and instead shoved it into one of his many pockets. With a nod to the boys still working he set off to gather Blind. 

Turning the corner to enter the room that his partner liked to keep the pups in ("Small room, easy to round em up") he stopped when he actually saw the scene. Blind was sat on a stone bench carved out with pups all around him and a little one in a sling tied around his neck. A few were clinging to his pant legs listening very closely to whatever story he was recounting to them all in his 'soothing voice' as he called it. Six leaned against the doorway just listening and watching. It was the story of how he got the newest scar that ran length ways up he left cheek over his eye. 

"Did you die?" The pup leaning against his arm asked in amazement. Six couldn't help but laugh at that which caught Blind's attention. He smiled when he looked over to him before addressing all the pups. 

"Look pups, it's Six, go get him." Most of the one's on the floor jumped up running over to him , a few more left their stone perch. They were all pulling on his pants and arms asking a thousand questions all at once. He looked up in horror at his partner who was just laughing. 

"Six, tell us a story!" The one tugging on his left hand demanded. He shook off his hand long enough to pick him up in his arms. 

"Alright, one story." He said moving to take a seat next to his lancer. He gently placed the pup he carried beside of him as the rest gathered back around them. Blind leaned against him ever so slightly as they both got comfortable. 

"Wha kinda story?" He asked as he realized one of the pups had stolen the bandana out of his pocket. The one painted with black heavy around his eyes was tying it around ankle. Mentally he made a reminder to find himself a new one the next day. 

"How did you get tha big scar?" One of the older ones chewing on his fingers asked pointing at his chest with the other hand. All big eyes were on him at once so he took a deep breath. 

"It was bout a thousand days back, closest to chrome I've ever been. Me an Blind were part of a scouting party gone bad. We were barely thirty clicks out when we got ambushed by a buncha rock riders. None of us were expecting it but we were ready like always." He paused to give Blind a small smile. In turn he bumped his shoulder against his gently patting the back of the pup strapped to his front. 

"Things we startin to get real excitin when one a couple of em tried to isolate us off to the side. Three all at once circling us thinkin they could scare us." Another of the older ones let out a laugh. 

"Don' they know war boys don't get scared?" A murmer of agreement rang out amongst the crowd of pups. Six nodded to him. 

"If they didn't they did after that day. Anyhow Blind was doin his thing back on his perch, throwin thundersticks one after 'nother at them. I'd takin the one on my side out with my pistol and only one was left. He was one slippery bastard." Blind gave him a dirty look. Six had completely forgotten that he wasn't supposed to curse in front of the pups. 

Personally he didn't understand, they were gonna learn it anyway, but Blind took his job very seriously. He gave him an apologetic look as their crowd giggled. 

"He chased us up this dune and if it hadn't been for my driving we would have crashed right then. On the other side he started ramming into our side trying to bust our tires. Finally after another hit from both of us he was done rolling off to the side. Watchin him I didn't get a chance to see his next plan of action and we slammed front end first into a rock juttin up outta tha ground." Some gasps of awe were uttered and he couldn't help but smile. 

"I woke up in the organic's couple of days later with one awful ache in my left leg and this." He gestured again to his chest. 

"And no we didn't die." Blind spoke to the same pup who asked before who pouted crossing his arms. Another one shouldered his way to the front and plopped down in front of them. 

"Where did ya other finger go?" He asked pointing to Six's glove on his left hand was tied off where his pinky finger once was. He gave a shrug. 

"An engine decided it needed it more than I did." He began popping the remained fingers one by one simply out of habit. There were whispers of how chrome he was all around. 

"Can we see your claim mark?" The one leaning against Six directed at Blind causing more giggles. Six couldn't contain he own laugh as his partner's cheeks darkened under his clay. 

"No." He answered firmly. (There was a chorus of disappointed "Aww's") 

"I think that's enough questions tonight pups, I'll be stealing my lancer now." Six said and carefully placed the one he had been holding on the ground. Blind handed his off to one of the older boys as they filed out talking amongst themselves and yawning. He overheard some of them talking about how they hoped they'd find a lancer/driver as shiny and chrome as their elders. 

Once back to the bunk room Six pulled off his boots throwing them off to their corner. He was pulling off his gloves when Blind wondered in. He pulled Six down into a gentle headbutt before going about shedding his extras. 

"I think they like ya." He commented while Six was crawling up onto their bunk and getting comfortable. 

"Not as much as they like you. I've never seen so many pups sit still for that long." He commented folding his arms above his head.  
"Ya wouldn't be as impressed if you ever see dinner time." He said with a sigh. Six gave a small chuckle.

Once Blind he had successfully removed his one belt containing all his knives he did wiggle up beside him. Things were quiet for a moment as Six wrapped one of his arms around Blind. His fingers found the claim mark on his hip brushing over it absently. He felt a puff of air against his neck as his lancer sighed, eventually drifting off to sleep. Six pressed a kiss to the top of his head before drifting off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I got the idea about carrying smaller pups in slings from a post floating around tumblr but I don't remember the person's URL.  
> 2: I'm also borrowing the idea of claiming your partner from the Sux fic "Ride Together" by xxFeuerFrei which if you haven't read you should because it is a 10/10 in my book. (But then again I am Sux trash.)  
> 3: None of these are connected unless stated otherwise in the author notes.  
> 4: Thank you for reading and I will shut up now.
> 
> 5: This was really just an exhibition chapter about Six and Blind, the rest is most likely going to be about Volt. (But they will show up sometimes don't worry)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from chapter 1

Volt was anxious. There was no other word for it, at least not one he'd ever heard before and he wouldn't have even know it if he hadn't heard his mentor use it. More and more of his friends had been pairing off into drivers and lancers. Starting their journey to ride eternal into Valhalla together. They had all moved on up to the war boy bunk rooms and everything, a new pair had even moved into the same one as Six and Blind. Of course he had talked to stitches about it, a lot, so much so he was sure his friend was getting annoyed with him. Then again with his mostly passive features it was kinda hard to tell what he was thinking sometimes. There was a soft thump against the side of the car he was patching hole in seat of. When he looked up he saw Tick, one of his friends who though he was so impressive because he was a pretty good driver. The corners of his black painted lips where turned up slightly which meant that he knew something and was about to share it. 

"Hey, hey Volt. Did ya hear about Slick?" He asked with barely restrained excitement. Volt pulled himself backwards out of the car and stuck the needle through the block of old sponge strapped to his belt. He gave a shrug. 

"I hear a lot of things Tick. Mostly from you." He replied shoving his hands into his top pockets. 

"I jus overheard that he's starting lancer training tomorrow." He was now full on smiling. Volt was now much more interested than when Tick first arrived.

"What? I thought he was gonna be a driver?" Though he hadn't claimed anyone yet the last he heard either. He never expected him to have such a big change of heart. Unless he hadn't. 

"Not anymore. He almost sent his mentor to Valhalla and so Slick is being a lancer instead. I don't think he was gonna tell anybody yet but I heard his mates talking about it. Don't know how long he's actually been training though." Volt was mostly shocked. He had never seen Slick drive so he never knew if he was actually any good or not but apparently not. He also knew that it must have been a pretty bad crash to sway him that much. As long as he had the misfortune of knowing him he'd always talked about driving like he was born for it. 

"Thanks Tick, for once you brought me somethin useful." He said giving him an arm punch before crawling back into the car. The conversation had gotten rid of a lot of Volt's anxiousness. At least now he knew that Slick wouldn't be trying to convince Stitches to join him and his friends anymore. Tomorrow all the potential war boys would be having another training session with all the most experienced boys. Excitement settled in his chest as he continued working on the car. 

-oh look a time skip-  
Volt sat in the car he would be driving that day waiting for Stitches and their observer. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, the anxious feeling was back again. He hadn't seen Stitches at breakfast that morning and it made the feeling come back. He began fiddling the gear shift looking around at the other cars and noticing other pairs all getting together. Some were even pulling out sharply with excited calls from other lancers. He jumped when a war boy he'd never seen before opened his passenger side door and started to slide in. He was about to ask what he was doing when there was a dull thump on top of the car. He looked up and saw Slick staring down at him from where he was stretched out from his perch. He was utterly confused and a little angry. Where was Stitches? 

"Where's my partner?" He asked the boy setting beside of him 

"You're lookin at em." Slick said with a grin that looked would have looked charming on anyone else. Instead on his face it made Volt's skin crawl. 

"We're with you today, higher ups said you needed a chance with someone else." Was all the information he got from the other boy in the car. The anxious feeling was completely gone now, in it's place was anger. He didn't have long to seethe quietly before Slick was banging his fist on the top of the car once more. 

"Hurry the fuck up. We're gonna get left behind stupid." He said pointing out to all the other cars taking up the lead. He took small pleasure in the noise Slick made as he had to quickly grab a hold of the handles on the top of the car as they pulled out. If he was going to have to have a horrible partner for the day he figured he should make the most of it. It was just a patrol anyway and they were unlikely to run into any trouble. 

The statement was almost instantly retracted as they spotted some rouge cars coming way too close to the citadel. He thought that must have been why all the other pairs were pulling out so quickly. Since the incident he'd had while driving with Six he hadn't run into any other trouble that wasn't intentionally set up. Of course on the day he wasn't actually with his partner would be the day he'd actually see some action. He fell in with the others making his way across the line. Some of the rouges had already been taken out by other pairs who had moved on. He really wanted to get his chance to prove himself even if he had to work with an asshole. 

Volt shifted the gears quickly coming up to the '76 mustang Cobra he knew belonged to Tick's mentor. He almost pressed the brake on instinct when he saw Stitches hanging off the back of the lancers perch. Instead he sped up so he could get up beside them not really believing what he saw. There was no denying it once they were lined up side by side, it was him. Then Stitches looked over at him momentarily before staring back straight ahead as if he hadn't even noticed him at all. He felt a hand on his head jerking it around to look back straight. He looked up at a fuming Slick. Volt took one of his hands off the wheel to slap at him never actually making contact. 

"If you're done with that cut to the left. I can get the one that's trailing behind." He said loudly pointing off to the group of cars. If he thought he could do it Volt wasn't going to stop him especially since Volt was thinking he was going to mess up horribly. He quietly cursed him while bringing them closer to their target. He was going to be even more angry if Slick did mess up and he had to finish what he was about to start. Though his mentor did look at him he didn't even say anything just continued to observe. 

He evened out their speed and waited. One of his hands left their place at the wheel once more instead going to the revolver at his side. Six had taught him to always be ready in case anything happened. He also told him to pick a partner he trusted. Today he did not trust his partner. With a single hit from a thrown grenade the car burst into flames and veered off. Above him Slick let out a triumphant noise throwing a fist in the air. Volt rolled his eyes, just because he could get rid of one rogue car didn't mean that he was any good. 

He sped up to catch up with the rest of the group. He looked to the side at the next car their were coming up on who had taken out some type of shotgun aiming right at him. He reached back for his own gun but when he looked back the driver had an arrow sticking out of his forehead. His passenger was trying to reach over and take the wheel before they crashed and it didn't happen. He must had jerked the wheel too hard because the car began flipping. He looked up and above him Slick was giving him a smug look.  
"You make a good pair." The war boy beside him said sounding actually a little impressed. Volt was back to his seething.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started writing the next part to this so odds are it'll be done later today. Also if you want to follow me on tumblr my URL is i-am-the-minority-ray. If you have questions about any of my OC's that have appeared so far or jut want to follow me you can do that. Also some time has passed since the chapter one so everyone is a bit older. About to become real war boys. (I'm a proud parent)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but shit goes down.

The anger hadn't gone away since the morning. Once they made it back to the Citadel he had thrown himself back into working on his jobs. He even had skipped eating their midday meal in favor of carrying on. Slick had patted his head once he got off his perch like he was a pup and it made it much worse. Just because he was so much taller than him didn't give him the right to treat him like that. No, he couldn't deny that they really did work well together but not as much as him and Stitches would. That in and of itself pissed him off more, Slick pissed him off. He was pretty much demoted and he still though he was better than Volt. He had looked for Stitches and Tick when they made it back as well but were no where to be found. This pissed him off once again. 

Finally he decided he was done for the day when he looked up at the hole in the stone above him and the moon was shining brightly. Others had already gone off to get their dinner and Volt hoped there was at least something left for himself. He was on his way to try and gather food for himself when walking down the hallway he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned it was Stitches just staring at him. He felt some of the anger he'd been feeling fade away at seeing his friend finally. 

"We should talk." Was all that he said causing Volt to raise an eyebrow. 

"We're talkin right now. Let's go get some food and we can talk even more." He said gesturing down the hallway. Stitches shook his head. 

"We need to go to our place." This was one of those times that Volt wished his friend wasn't so cryptic. (Or giving him that look which for some reason seemed a bit sadder than his normal passive expression) He shrugged and followed him back from the way he came. When they were young pups they had found an area where the Citadel opened up and you could look out at the whole desert. A ledge provided seating and even a place to sleep some nights when the other boys were too noisy. Volt took a seat putting his hands behind his head and leaning backwards enjoying the heat from the still warm stone on his back. Stitches took a seat next to him folding his legs underneath him. Part of Volt hoped this was the conversation where his friend asked him if he would finally claim him. 

"Looks weird at night. Too different from daytime." Volt raised his hand gestured out towards the vast expanse of sand now bathed in soft blue light. His friend who had seemed eager for their conversation was now silent, which wasn't unusual for Stitches but he had said he wanted to talk. When Volt looked over to him he was staring out looking as if he was concentrating very hard on something that wasn't actually there. A shiver run through Volt it wasn't just the cold. 

"What was so important ya needed to bring me here?" He asked kind of regretting not eating lunch that day as his stomach growled. Stitches was quiet only another minute before he finally spoke. 

"I was claimed today." Volt shot up so hard he felt like he was going to fall of the edge but didn't care at the time. He heart sunk down to his feet instantly. He watched his friends face for any hint that he may just be joking. Volt swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"By who?" He asked quietly turning so he wouldn't have to look at him any more. He wanted to take it back as soon as he said it. He didn't really want to know who had stolen his lancer out from under him. 

"Tick." He responded back tone still even. Volt stood up still not looking at him, still just staring out at the sand. He had fucked up, waiting too long and now was without a lancer. Tick was not the only one he could place blame on, it was a lot of his fault too. He could fix it, he knew that he could fix his problem. He stood up quickly leaving the place he had always shared with his friend. He heard Stitches calling after him as if he knew he was about to do something awful that he would regret later. He was on a mission to find a single person. As he stalked down the hall he must have looked terrifying because younger pups scattered out of his way and even some older war boys. When he made it back down to the car repair bays he was glad the person he was looking for was not only still there but also alone. 

"Need somethin?" Slick asked pushing his glasses up on his face stepping away from the car he was working on. Must have been working on an all nighter. Volt ran at him knocking him to the ground and he lost his wrench in the process. As Volt tried to pin his arms down Slick protested his hardest to get loose wiggling as hard as he could underneath him. 

"What are you doing?!" He yelled at him as he tried to flip them over. If anyone else was left in the same area they must have put it off as just a normal release of aggression between the two. Slick gave him a head butt which gave him the slack he needed to flip them over. It didn't last long before Volt got his bearing back and flipped them once more putting Slick on the bottom. Volt got his arms pinned above his head ignoring as his wiggling. He leaned down and before there could be anymore protest Volt bit down harshly on Slick's bicep, claiming him. Some part of him could hear Slick's angry yelling and continued escape attempts. It didn't matter now, he was his, officially. Finally he would have his own lancer no matter the consequence or regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist right? (I am a horrible person.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this today while my power was off during a storm so most of it was typed out on my phone. If it sounds off it was probably because I was in sort of a mood? But hopefully it isn't horrible. (Also just in case: TW for choking at the end.) Finally Bean makes an appearance.

After Volt had laid his claim on Slick their fight had ended. It was mostly because Slick bashing his skull against the hard ground knocking him clean out, along with one of his front teeth. War boys could do a lot of damage simply out of anger. As it was Volt was waking up slowly with an throbbing in his head and an ache in his gums. He'd been knocked out in a fight before (but that had been an accident and over a piece of bread) but he couldn't remember it hurting like this. He knew he was at the organic's before he heard him talking to Slick. He wasn't hooked up to anything just laying in a dirty corner. He sat up groaning quietly as a wave of nausea overcame him. 

"Oi look, he's wakin up now. Ya sure did a number on ya new driver." The organic said chuckling to himself. The look Slick gave him was full of venom. 

"He's not my driver." He said through gritted teeth. The other grabbed his arm turning it to the patched up area on his bicep. 

"That's not what this says." He said before the war boy was jerking his arm out of his grasp. The whole conversation didn't make any of Volt's nausea go anyway. The regret was definitely hitting him and all at once. Why did he have to act before thinking. Most war boys usually did but when it came to picking your lancer or counter weight it was serious business. He knew why he acted so rashly but didn't want to think about it while his head hurt so terribly. 

"Ya should really get him outta 'ere. Need room for more boys and besides you both to settle into ya new bunk room. Congrats by the way." He said finally addressing Volt where he laid. When he opened his mouth to ask where he there would be going he tasted blood and swallowed on instinct. The nausea finally got to him and he leaned over to the side emptying the meager contents of his stomach on the ground. 

He felt Slick grab him by the arm and jerk him up from his seat before he could wipe his mouth. He gave a look to the OM before he was dragged from the room. The nauseous feeling finally gone from his stomach he tried to free his arm from Slick's grip. He still hadn't spoke to him. 

"Where are we goin?" He asked and nearly winced. His voice sounded weak. There was no answer from the other boy so he let himself be lead. After a minute he knew where he was going having walked the same path many times before. They were going down to the war boy bunk rooms, which obviously made sense. They were real war boys now, honestly the thought send a chill of excitement down his spine. No matter if he was stuck with a horrible partner, who still hadn't spoken to him. 

He led him to a room where most of the war boys occupying the stone bunks were already out for the night. He watched him climb up to a bunk way at the top of the room and still said nothing. Volt followed the way he had went and saw the small sack full of his belongings already waiting for him. Slick had laid down almost fully against the wall turned away from him. He just shrugged and claimed up into his own spot. 

Despite the amount of time he spent unconscious his eyes still burned, a sign it was time for sleep. He got quiet and heard the noises of war boy bunks. It was different from the pups room, they were usually a little more quiet. He felt Slick shuffle beside of his almost pushing him out if their bunk in the process. Volt kicked him in the side once for good measure. Things got quiet again and Volt drifted off. 

 

When he woke up he was slightly confused as to his location until he remembered the events that transpired the evening prior. He turned on his side and Slick was gone from their bunk already even though the sun had not yet rose through the hole in the roof. He was quietly thankful and put his hands over his eyes. The ache in his head was gone , praise V8, but the place where his tooth had been knocked out was still throbbing dully. He ran his tongue over the gum wondering if Tick and Stitches were already up and starting their day. Their first day together, as lancer and driver. Volt didn't want to think about it anymore so he sat up rolling back his shoulders before leaving the bunk. 

 

Volt took his time going down to the repair bay knowing that it wouldn't be light for a few minutes. It may also have had something to do with him not wanting to see his partner, who was apparently eternally pissed off at him. Really Volt didn't blame him, he was angry at himself too. He knew that most boys would be waking up to have breakfast soon but he still didn't feel hungry. Finally making his way into the repair area it was starting to get light outside enough to be able to see what he was doing with his tools. The 79' Trans Am he'd been working on was right where he left it. It was going to be his car and it was already so chrome. Six had found the body of it the last time he and Blind went off on a salvage trip. 

 

He had handed it down to him since the time for him to have his own car had came. Since Six was still living he couldn't pass down his car just yet so Volt would build his own. Volt threw himself into the repairs letting his mind focus on it and nothing else. After a while he took a break, stepping out from under the hood wiping his greasy hands on his pants. He didn't know what time it was but the bay was quiet. He looked up at the sun and decided it must have been mid day and that he maybe needed a break. As soon as he thought this he saw Six coming around the corner. Volt gestured to the car with the wrench he was still holding. 

 

"Isn't it coming along?" He asked with a small smile. Six raised a painted eyebrow at him. 

 

"Is it true that you took a lancer last night?" He asked. Volt sighed turning and sitting the tool down on the table pulled beside the car hood. He nodded not really knowing what else to say about it really. That's it, it happened, it was over. 

 

"And that it was Slick? Why would ya do that? You can't stand each other. What happened with Stitches?" He asked all at once and the only word for how he sounded was exasperated. He should have known that his mentor would be the one to make him actually talk about it. 

 

"Stitches is with Tick now." He said quietly leaning against the car. It made it even worse that Six didn't look surprised. He finally just let it all out. 

 

"He traitored me Six. I always thought we were going to be together as lancer and driver. We were going to ride into Valhalla shiny and chrome together. Then he went with Tick! After all the things we went through while we were pups." He said crossing his arms tightly over his chest not looking at Six. He heard the footsteps move closer to him and finally looked up. 

 

"I know. Honestly, it's his loss. You're turning out to be a really good driver and ya car is gonna be so chrome. So, if Stitches wants someone who's driving is mediocre compared to you then let him have him." He said and Volt felt better all ready. Six leaned in to gently put his forehead against Volt's as if he was still comforting a pup. He felt a little embarrassed by it but it honestly did help. Then his stomach decided to make it's emptiness known with a loud growl. 

 

"Have you not ate? Come on, ya comin with me." Before he could protest he was being dragged off by his forearm. 

 

-a later that day time skip- 

After eating with Six and spending some time with him and Blind, Volt had honestly started to feel a little better about his decision. All he could do was make the best of it now. The ache in his mouth had even lessened. He went back to work on his car happily getting lost in his work. Everything was quiet for another few hours until he started to wonder. Where had Slick went? He hadn't seen him all day, not even when he passed by his repair bay. He wasn't really worried about the other of course but he couldn't help but wonder just a little. He heard more foot steps on the stone beside him and assumed it would be either of his mentors. He went to turn around but was stopped before he even got a chance. Someone had grabbed his right arm twisting it behind his back forcing him face down against the hood of the Trans Am. Instinct kicked in and he tried to get out of the grip around his wrist. 

 

"Why?" The word was hissed in his ear and he remembered the voice instantly.  
"Slick what the fuck?" He asked rhetorically and started to struggle even harder. The hold on his wrist got tighter and he had to bite his lip to stop a pained whine. Volt thought for a minute how weak he must look, he really needed to do something to fix that, after he got his partner off his back. Literally. As it was Slick's whole front was pressed against his back and he could feel his breath against his ear. 

 

"Why me? You had a partner." He asked again voice still deadly quiet. Volt stopped struggling for a minute. He felt a sudden shame come over him. Then as if everything happened all at once he was pulled off the car hood and back against his now partner with his other hand around his throat squeezing. He couldn't help but make a small noise through his constricted vocal cords. Then the pressure released just a small bit, enough for him to speak. 

 

"He got claimed." He said and felt his shame increase infinitely, pooling hot and angry in his belly. Slick was quiet for a minute before the pressure was back around his windpipe. 

 

"So you thought just because your lancer got claimed that ya had to claim me instead? Because you lost your lil rut buddy. So pathetic, you're no war boy you're still just a pup." Another strangled whine left Volt's throat. He could feel the blackness creeping into his vision and yet something else was stirring inside him. No, he was definitely not enjoying this. He was not liking the feeling of his lancer's hand wrapped around his throat while he was quietly insulting him. Oh V8, help him. 

 

"Well, I hate to interrupt whatever that is but Gas Town just sent up flare requesting backup." A voice said with clear amusement in it's tone. Slick literally dropped Volt all at once turning to it's source. Volt began coughing and looked towards the source as well. It was a new war boy they had just 'imported' from Gas Town. A pole cat, Bean, if Volt was remembering his name right. He had seem him hanging around sometimes. Literally, he liked to hand from high places. However as it was he was pulling on his gloves equipped with metal claws. 

 

"Who put out the order?" Slick asked calmly as if he wasn't about to choke the half life out of Volt just a minute earlier. The pole cat looked honestly a little offended at being asked to verify his source. 

 

"Imperator Frank." He said plainly walking away presumably to find his counter weight. Still for a moment Volt just laid on the ground processing the information. 

 

"Go get our car!" Slick yelled and that caused a spark somewhere in Volt's brain as he got pulled himself to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that their relationship is soon going turn into something other than beating the shit out of each other. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: As of now in the story Six is 19, Volt is about 15, Blind is 17, Stitches is about 16, and Slick is 16. (this will obviously change)
> 
> 2: Blind is not actually blind as his name would suggest. He's actually mostly deaf but he reads lips well. If you actually want him to hear you you have to pretty much yell at him.
> 
> 3: Blind was claimed by Six when pretty much no one else wanted him as their lancer. (See above for reasoning) 
> 
> 4: Blind and Six have been partners (in every way) for about three years which is pretty good for War boys.


End file.
